


Cherry Stems

by nyeggay



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeggay/pseuds/nyeggay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote this for a tumblr prompt and never posted it here...a teeny fic for my rarepair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Stems

It always hit her hardest during the strangest moments.

Caeldori would reach up to grab the shakes at the drive-thru - before she’d even had a chance to say “thanks, have a nice day,” Soleil had already eaten the cherries off both. She always tried and failed to tie the stems into knots with her tongue; she was a terrible kisser.

Caeldori would roll her eyes and think, “God, I love this girl.”

They’d drink their shakes in the car - Soleil’s caramel and Caeldori’s strawberry - and Soleil would beg to go to the beach despite the fact that it was well past 10:00 PM, when they locked the gate. Caeldori would do her best to be the voice of reason, but Soleil would hit her with that look. The terrible-idea look - the one that made Caeldori want to both lecture and kiss her. And, of course, somehow she’d find herself pulling into the deserted parking lot, cringing as her headlights illuminated the NO ENTRY PAST 10:00 PM sign. Soleil’s eyes would sparkle with adrenaline. 

Caeldori’s anxious visions of getting arrested would be interrupted by embarrassed fixation as Soleil peeled off her t-shirt, flung it into the car, and began to scale the fence in nothing but daisy dukes and a bra. Her flustered brain would be caught somewhere between “Why is she like this?” and “God, I love this girl.”

Caeldori would be sitting cross-legged in the sand, worrying about next week’s final exams, when Soleil would plop down into her lap, face-to-face. She’d give her that effortlessly heart-stopping grin and say, “Callie, you’re the most beautiful girl in the world,” and Caeldori wouldn’t even mind that all the seawater and sand from Soleil’s legs was getting on her clothes. The moment their lips met, any thoughts of school or exams or curfew were replaced with Soleil, Soleil, Soleil. The girl couldn’t kiss to save her life, but that was okay. She was more than good enough for Caeldori.

When they’d pull into Soleil’s driveway at the unholy hour of 2:00 AM, Caeldori would watch nervously as her girlfriend climbed the old tree in her front yard and swung herself into her bedroom window. A moment would pass before she received a text - “if u dont wanna drive home u can spend the nite <3” - and she’d sigh as she pulled her key out of the ignition.

God, she loved this girl.


End file.
